<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champagne Problems (Part II) by proffescrxavicr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444940">Champagne Problems (Part II)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/proffescrxavicr/pseuds/proffescrxavicr'>proffescrxavicr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, also found on tumblr, part one on my account, this is a part two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/proffescrxavicr/pseuds/proffescrxavicr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Champagne Problems, Bucky Barnes. This is the second part to an imagine I wrote earlier last week called Champagne Problems. This one is definitely much happier than the other one!</p><p>Summary: Relationships will always be hard, what's harder is watching the person you love have their heart shattered. And maybe it was time to think about having one. </p><p>Champagne Problems Part I<br/>Set During: AU of civil war</p><p>Word Count: 1417 words</p><p>Gif used is not mine!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes - Relationship, Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Champagne Problems (Part II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't read part one yet, please do so for some background! It's on my profile!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky stood in the middle of the room, his eyes watching your figure as you left the room. He looked down to the drink sitting in his hands, heart clenching in a way he had never felt before. The music continued on in the background as he looked down to his drink, fingers tapping on the delicate glass that both of his hands had been wrapped around. It was something he could break so easily, with one wrong move it could shatter just because of his fingers. And that was what worried him about being with someone. Pushing himself out of his comfort zone was something he had to do — he needed to do it. But putting you in danger to do it? He refused. </p><p>And instead he let himself break your heart.</p><p>Watching you walk away from the party, eyes threatening to spill a waterfall of tears, it struck something deep within him. He had caused that. He was the reason. And there was no way to go around it. It was like watching that night all over again. He watched you walk away from him once and here he was doing it again. Part of him screamed to follow you. But then, what would he do after that? Bucky Barnes was a quiet man naturally, he had a lot on his mind and he found himself constantly going through it. You had always been someone who said exactly what was on your mind. </p><p>The two of you couldn’t have been more different. </p><p>And yet, you were hopelessly in love with him. Your heart had been his for long it almost felt criminal. Looking back at the party as you reached the door to your room within the compound, you let out a sigh. In moments like these, you couldn’t quite configure the words to explain how you were feeling. Closing your eyes, you slid down your door, hugging for legs close to your chest. </p><p>Bucky found himself taking a few steps, making some lame excuse to Steve about how he was tired and headed to bed. But they believed him. They had no reason not to believe him when he said that. Bucky always found a reason to leave a party early, finding that his social clock had run down and he was past the point of being comfortable with everyone else around them. His room wasn’t his destination, although, and he knew that. Heart heavy in his chest, he made his way to your room. </p><p>The formation of an apology resting on his tongue. </p><p>He was afraid of falling in love. Or maybe he was afraid of being in love and that’s why he said what he did to you. Because he had already fallen — it was the idea of hurting you or doing something to you that caused him to freak out. He wanted nothing more than to wrap you in his arms, whisper sweet nothings, and have that domestic life everyone craved for in the forties. Not that it was traditional anymore. But it was what he believed to be the epitome of a perfect life. A house out in the country, large enough to build a playhouse for the one to two children a traditional family had.  It was the American Dream when he was growing up. </p><p>You two would never be able to have that though. Even if you tried. There was never going to be a world where you could be together in that manner. Being an Avenger and Bucky being an ex-assassin meant there would always be targets on your back. Yet, there was part of him that would be willing to try to have something close to normalcy with you. And deep down, it was in you as well. You had no idea what you really wanted in a future, for a while you thought your future was going to be defined by being alone.  </p><p>Bucky’s metal hand knocked softly on your door, his voice following suit, “Y/n? Are you in there?”</p><p>You quickly stood up from the door, pushing your dress back down and trying to make yourself look presentable. Opening up the door just a little, you looked out at Bucky who stood outside of it. “Hey Bucky, what’s up?”</p><p>“Can we uhm,” Bucky placed his hands in his pockets. “Can we talk?”</p><p>“Sure,” you smiled at him, opening up your door more. “Come on in.”</p><p>The room stood silent as the two of you looked at each other. “So,” Bucky teetered on the balls of his feet, “I saw you left the party early, everything okay?”</p><p>“Oh uh,” you looked down at your feet, “yeah. I was just getting tired, a little rundown.”</p><p>“Right,” Bucky nodded. You sat down on the couch in the front part of your room, offering Bucky the place next to you which he took. It was silent for a moment between you two, like you were trying to get accustomed to being near each other. Looking over at him, his mouth dropped open wordlessly. “Listen, things have been awkward between us after what happened a few weeks ago. Which, was to be completely expected, so I’m not trying to make out like that’s an issue. Because it’s not. But I’ve always had a hard time expressing myself and I feel like I did very badly doing so. I mean like, I hurt you and that was the last thing I wanted to do.”</p><p>“Bucky, you’re not ready, I can respect that.”</p><p>“It’s not that I’m not ready,” Bucky sighed. “I’m just afraid of being in love with someone. Having the possibility of putting you in danger and hurting you because of our feelings. Those thoughts drove me up the walls, Y/n. That’s why I started distancing myself from you before the situation a few weeks ago.”</p><p>You stared down at your thumbs, rubbing one of them against the knuckles of the opposite hand. “Buck, seriously. I get it, it’s okay, you don’t need to apologize.”</p><p>“You’re saying that, but the thing is, I do need to apologize. I broke your heart,” Bucky sighed, hand coming to cup your cheek. “I know I did, I can see it in the way you act with everyone else. The way you shy away from any conversation where my name is brought up. I hate that I was the one who did that to you, Doll.”</p><p>“Buck,” a sigh escaped your lips. “It’s fine. I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I’ll be okay, though.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Watching your heart break the way that it is,” Bucky rubbed a circle on the apple of your cheek, “it’s breaking mine too.”</p><p>“You don’t mean.”</p><p>“I was afraid of hurting you, truly. But trying to stop something from happening led to hurting you more. So, I guess in the end I failed. And it got to the both of us. You’ve had my heart for a while Y/n.”</p><p>You stared at him for a moment, mouth slightly agape as he let a smile form on his lips. “I,” the words began to stumble from your lips, “don’t really know what to say right now.”</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything,” Bucky’s smile grew. “Honestly, take your time. It’s not a race.”</p><p>“I’ve been in love with you for almost a year now,” you decided it was quicker to get it over with and then deal with the repercussions later. “But I knew you had a lot going on, after all of the, you know. So I was never going to say anything because you didn’t need to worry about other people and feelings, you know? It just, I don’t know. What happened a few weeks ago, some part of me that had been holding onto the hope broke. And here you are sitting in front of me saying things that have that hope coming back. Bucky, I don’t want to have hope again only to lose it. So if you’re coming in here to tell me you love me but then do nothing about it, you can leave. I can’t,” you felt the tears threaten to spill out from your eyes as your lip quivered. You looked down to your lap, trying to stop any of that from happening.</p><p>Bucky tilted your head up, fingers placed gently underneath your chin. He smiled, “I’m not planning on leaving anytime soon Doll. I, this is weird for me to say out loud, I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>